A nation's best friend
by Albilibertea
Summary: All of the sudden, England had a certain God of Mischief as his new King. America was not very happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

**A nation's best friend**

**Summary:** All of the sudden, England had a certain God of Mischief as his new King. America was not very happy about it.

**Pairings:** USUK/CapLok/mention of RuPru and past!PrUk (I just love PrUk bromance so much!)

A side story for Lula Madison's Captain America/Loki fic 'A boy's best friend' but I tried to write it separately so you will still be able to understand this without reading the original (though I still highly recommend you read the first one because it's a very great and awesome story)

**Note:** This fic is completed and the next chapter will be up tomorrow I will change it to the crossover category when I've posted it all here. Also, there is something you should know about 'A boy's best friend' in order to understand this more clearly (if you are Avengers fan or have watched the movie only): Frigga dived after Loki when he let go of Gungir in this so technically the story does not follow the Avengers movie. Loki did try to take over Earth but Frigga suggested him to start small and become King of England first.

**Warning:** You may be a little confused at first because both human and country name of England are used. 'England' when it's England's POV and 'Arthur' when it's Loki's POV. Also, the italicized part of Loki's speech is from the original fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia nor the Avengers.

* * *

England had lived for centuries, been through thousand wars, met many different kinds of people, and was now dating his used-to-be-brother, America. And just when he thought there was nothing that could surprise him anymore, God had decided his life needed to be more messy than it had already been and threw him a whole new kind of trouble.

It was ironic, really, how things could change so fast. Yesterday he was having tea with his Queen, and today she suddenly announced that she was abdicating. Three minutes later, England found himself enduring an endless rant from his boss about the fact that a Norse God of Mischief had appeared and pretty much brain-washed everyone.

"Okay, I'll go to the Buckingham Palace now. Yes, of course…Goodbye, Sir." England said, ending the call with a sigh.

It seemed he was going to have a new…King.

* * *

As he arrived at the Palace, the British nation didn't bother to inform anyone, instead he walked straight to the room where he heard the 'God' was staying.

The sight that greeted him was not what he had expected.

England's eyes widened as he met gaze with the same shade of emerald green irises as his own. The…_God_, looked like a simple mortal man. And from the look of it, he was clearly having an afternoon tea with a beautiful woman. She had long blond hair that fell down elegantly at a side of her shoulder. When she turned around, England didn't know what to say or do, instead he just stood there, dumbfounded. Why hadn't anyone told him that there were TWO Gods? Damn it!

"Oh hello! You must be here to take what was left of the former Queen? They are all in the room next door." The woman said to him in a soft tone and smiled warmly.

England choked. "P…pardon?" He looked at himself. He was wearing a green vest and dress shirt with a red tie, his normal casual formal attire. Did he really look like a servant in this?

"Huh? So you are not here for that reason?" She tilted her head to a side. "Then who are you?"

"I don't think you should bother with something so trivial, Mother." The man said, playing with his raven locks, a bored look on his face. "Let me just enter his mind and make him serve us."

England was still too shocked to do anything as the God waved his hand. The island nation winced, waiting for the magic to take effect on him.

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" The God's brows furrowed slightly. He tried again, but found he could not. "Why won't it work?"

The British nation blinked once, then twice. Oh?! Had he really just been afraid that the other's magic would hurt him? Well, maybe the shock had caused him to forget for a moment who he was and where they were at the moment. England relaxed a little, folding his arms in front of his chest, finally regained his composure.

"Because I am no mere human, and I have magic as well." He sniffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now, I've heard that you two have caused a lot of trouble for myself and my monarchy, So, I politely ask you to stop what you are doing and leave at once before I have to deal with you myself."

"Hm…you are trying to stop me from doing what I want?" The God quirked an eyebrow, smiling somewhat mischeviously. England momentarily wondered if his self-proclaimed-new-King was a psychopath. "You are very interesting. I can feel magic running in your vein. Very powerful…and pure. However, you are not really a sorcerer, are you? You are very different. By the way you said 'caused a lot of trouble for me', I take it you meant it literally?"

"You could say that." England shrugged. "I have a headache this morning, which is probably because of you."

"Why me?"

"You suddenly appeared here out of no where and messed up everything. Of course I'd have a headache!" The Brit snapped. "You made the Queen abdicate her throne and then gave yourself the right to sit on the throne instead. You even passed some new laws so technically, you have just changed some of my vasomotor nerves."

The two Norse Gods appeared surprised at hearing that. The older God raised an eyebrow, then said in a doubtful tone. "You talk like you yourself are this land, this country."

England kept a serious face and replied slowly, but sternly, showing that he was telling the truth. "Indeed ma'am. I am literally the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

* * *

"Englaaaaaaaaaaaand!" The British nation put the phone away from his ear as a familiar whine burst through the receiver, wincing slightly.

"Stop that! You're bleeding my ear, git!" He snapped as the other started rambling, drowning him with a sea of questions and nonsense words.

"Sorry." Came a quiet reply.

England sighed before softening his voice. "America…" He began. "I know you are worried, but everything here is fine, really. Loki makes a great King after all. The people are starting to love him."

"He banished the royal family, the Prime Minister, the cabinet, removed all taxes from cigarettes, alcohol and petrol, banned speed cameras and wheel clamping, added 6 extra bank holidays to the calendar, and announced that anyone who was evicted from the Big Brother house before the final would be banished and you think that is fine?" America challenged. England wondered how exactly the other could say all of that in one breath. That and the fact that America could remember THAT much information about something that wasn't about himself or video games had England rather surprised and a bit flattered. Though he would never admit that out loud.

"I don't think that your thick skull could tolerate that much information." The Brit said, amused.

"Must everything out of your mouth be an insult? England, this is not a joke." America replied in a serious tone, which England also didn't know he possessed. Life was really full of surprises after all.

"And it makes people happy." England countered. In a softer tone he added "America, you know that is the nature for a country to be loyal to the ruler that makes the people happy, even is that ruler has the power because he rebelled against his predecessor. As long as that person brings wealth and joy to the people, we revere them as our boss. Beside, I said I am fine, did I not?"

The other end was silent for a long time and England worried that the idiot had left to find a hamburger. It had happened before, but then he heard a sigh.

"Fine." America muttered. The island nation couldn't help a light chuckle escape when he thought about America's sulking face at that moment. "This change will not affect our relationship, right?"

"Of course not. What makes you think that?"

"Hm, well okay then. Goodbye, England." There was a pause before he added "I love you." America tone was nothing but affectionate.

The Brit felt his cheeks get a little warmer. "I…I love you too, git." He replied hastily and ended the call. After so many years being together, it had never failed to make England blush and increase his heart rate when he said those little words. Well, it was America's fault then! How could the git say it so easily? The island nation mentally scolded himself as he tried to look intimidating as possible... but failed, as always. A small smile had managed to grace his lips.

* * *

_"There will be no more kowtowing to the United States and their rogue elements, or so called super heroes. We shall not blindly follow their lead. We will strike out on a new path towards our future together. And if anyone dares to try and stop us then Britain will rise up and strike them down!" _

England stood at the back of the balcony where Loki was giving a speech, an amused expression on his face as the crowd cheered for their new King. He had to admit it though, after Churchill, Loki was the only one he felt close with. The God, as it turned out, had a lot of things in common with him and they had become great companion in the last few days. Loki was even allowed to call him Arthur. Though it had taken three hours to explain to Loki why other countries referred to him as 'England' when he was a personification of the United Kingdom. And then one more hour to persuade Loki that Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland were his brothers and they were not a threat to him, despite the fact that Scotland openly hated England. Beside, people seemed to love the New King, so who he was to complain? Everything was perfect and he had nothing to worry about.

Except the fact that America wouldn't react calmly or rationally to that speech.

* * *

"What is your relationship with the United States?" Loki asked when he and Arthur were having an afternoon tea four days after his coronation and everything had settled down. He didn't bother to address him by his country name anymore, it was quite complicated to understand all the proper naming and he had soon given up on it. Loki still couldn't believe he was able to get along so well with his country, even to the point of growing a strong bond between them so quickly. Arthur was very smart and polite. His manners were impeccable and his magic ability was very good. A shame that he didn't use it too often, but Loki had promised to help him gain his skill back and teach him some new spells too.

"W…What?" Arthur sputtered, almost choking on his tea at the sudden question. "Why do you ask that?"

"I received a message from the United States disputing my position as ruler yesterday." Loki replied, looking straight into England's eyes. "It came as an e-mail, but there was a hand-writing letter as well. I have to say I am not really surprised if it is America himself who wrote that. The letter is full of grammar mistakes and reeks of that food called...hamburger. I'd have thought it was a poisonous letter that was sent to murder me, had I not forced my brain to translate the whole thing into proper English."

"You read a letter addressed to me?" England exclaimed. "That was rather rude of a King, you know."

Loki just shrugged. "I am your King now. I have every right to know about my country's relationship with others. And from what I've heard, you and America are in a rather 'special relationship'?" He intentionally emphasized the word 'special'.

England felt his cheeks burn. "If you already known, then why ask?" He grumbled, tried to hide the blush with his cup of tea but the King... God...whatever, could see right through it. Now that was interesting.

"I find the idea of countries really existing as an entity amusing, and I am curious about how your relationship works. Tell me about you and America. A king must know more about his country, right? Besides, we need to get to know more about each other sooner or later. What could be better way to strengthen the bond between a King and his country than to become close friends?" Loki smiled in a gentle way that he didn't think he himself was capable of. It was as if being a King had given him a sense of responsibility and protectiveness.

Loki looked at his nation's eyes. Arthur's emerald orbs were beautiful, but he also saw a dim veil covering the surface, hiding thousand years of history, of wars, of pain and, if what he had read was right, Arthur's childhood was definitely not better than his own had been.

The island nation pondered for a while and the God wondered if it was the right time to ask so much of Arthur. But he really did care for the other, and what was the point of being a King without knowing his own kingdom's feelings? They needed to trust each other, after all.

"Well…we used to be brothers." Arthur began, eyes glued to his linked hands which rested on his knees. He didn't look up. "I took care of him all of his childhood and then he grew up, rebelled against me and we parted ways." He mumbled. Loki wasn't pleased with the way the other summed up the whole story, but didn't push the matter further. He could wait.

Arthur took a deep breath and then continued. "We didn't meet for a long time, wars were fought, many things happened, and then there came World War II. We were allies in World War I as well though. But this time, this Second World War, it was different. We fought along side one another and when it was all ended…" This time, the Brit looked up and Loki felt something stirring inside his heart at the sight of that small smile. He couldn't remember seeing Arthur smile since he got there.

"America confessed to me. It was the happiest day of my life, really. After so many years, I think I've finally found my happiness, you know." Arthur said, reaching out and grasping Loki's hands. "America is very important to me, your Majesty. I know he is still a brat most of the time but he is not that bad. You just need to get to know him. I'm sure you two will get along." He rambled nervously. Loki understood.

"You think I don't support you dating America?" The God asked, smiling slyly, eyes shone with mischievousness.

"I…I thought you didn't like him." Arthur stuttered, looking nervous. Loki had to refrain himself from laughing out loud. Seriously, England was just too cute and naïve. How could he be so naïve? Naïve and smart at the same time? Countries were such odd creatures.

"Well, I haven't met him yet so how can I possibly know if I like America or not? But don't worry, as long as he makes you happy, I won't object to your relationship. Besides…" Loki traced his fingers across the table lazily, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he voiced out the truth. "…I am dating Captain America."

This time, Arthur choked on his tea, literally. "W-What!?" The nation exclaimed while wiping his now-stained-with-tea shirt. "You are dating who?"

"Captain America." Loki replied as a matter of fact. "He is a very fine man, so I don't think his country can be any worse, right?"

"Eh…ehm…yeah, I think so…" Arthur stammered. Loki raised an eyebrow. "It is just…I've known Steve since the Second World War and…it is kind of a shock to know that he's dating you, your Majesty."

"You've known him since the Second World War?" The God seemed surprised, but then he remembered. "Ahh, right, I forgot."

An awkward silent had found its way into the room, making both of them rather uncomfortable. Their personal relationships were, for lack of a better word, complicated after all. Loki thought about it for a while and then decided it was time to move to another subject. They had a lot of time to discuss this later. It took time to be completely open with another person and he understood that. He just needed to be patient. For now, Loki thought, a small entertaining activity was enough.

"So…would you like to head into battle with me?"

* * *

After spending months on a dusty army base in the middle of a desert, defusing roadside devices, deflected missiles so they exploded harmlessly in the sky, and casting spells that enchanted the base, Loki was gaining more and more respect as well as adoration from his soldier and of course, Arthur. They made sure the base would be safe, and yet somehow they had accidentally summoned Ivan, or Russia, countless times instead of a devil when he taught the British nation more about magic.

Sure, they still had arguments sometimes. Like when after he had mistakenly summoned Russia, the God had suggested that Arthur should hang out with a big, sweet, and powerful man like him more often. Loki didn't understand why the Brit had looked at him as if he had three heads when he said that. And even more baffling was when the other said his only connection with Ivan was the fact that he used to date Ivan's now-boyfriend, which led to the God's curiousness being raised to its highest and he started asking about Arthur's previous relationships every chances he got, only to have his nation close the door in his face for the rest of the week.

But above all, Loki now was treated with respect and awe by all the soldiers, his subjects, the government, and every one of them swore their allegiance to their new king.

Arthur was no exception either.

* * *

**AN:** Hi! It has been a long time since I updated anything so I hope you guys like this :D As you can see, I joined the Avengers fandom while ago and Loki is my most favourite character so far. I think he and England will get along very well, considering the fact that they have so many things in common (and they are both...green? XD). It is my first time writing a three-shot, too ^^ I hope I didn't mess things up to much.

Special thanks to Pixiedust291 for helping me beta this and Lula Madison for giving me permission. You are both wonderful!

See you next time! Reviews would be lovely.

~Albi~


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Sorry for the late update (Well, I don't know what time is it in your country but it's rather late in Vietnam now ._.) Thank you for your kind reviews to the first chapter, I really appreciate it ^^~ (Why haven't they appeared here yet? I received e-mails)

Thanks a lovely anon for pointing out the typos too :D I've fixed it :) I have to say I'm rather surprised that you all are so ok with the PrUk and RusEng, really XD

Now, enough of my rambling, here is the next chapter! (the italicized part is from the original fic)

* * *

**A nation's best friend**

**Chapter 2**

_"What are we going to do about the Loki situation?" Fury asked, as The Avengers sat round a large table in the conference room._

_"What can we do? Technically he is legally the king now and-" Tony said, then was cut off when Fury slammed his hand down on the table._

_"You know __damn__ well he did it with trickery or some kind of mind whammy," Fury shouted._

_"We know that yeah, but aren't we on shaky territory, legally, if we take on the sovereign head of another country?"_

_"You know him better than anyone," Fury said, turning to Steve. "What do you think?"_

_"I-I don't know," Steve said._

_"You don't know?" Fury snapped. "You fought Hitler in World War 2 and you don't know what to do about a dictator?"_

_"Apart from a few banishings, has he really done anything... bad?" Steve said, shrugging his shoulders._

_"Bad?" Fury asked, moving closer. "The Queen of England has been dethroned and is currently living in Asgard. The Prime Minster is a toad in what, by all accounts, is hell."_

_"I've heard Asgard is a real nice place."_

_"Nice place? NICE PLACE?" Fury shouted. "Go put your suit on, you're going to London."_

* * *

As everybody started standing up and gathered their things, the door suddenly burst opened, revealing a very very furious-looking United States of America.

"I'm coming with you." He said in a tone that suggested no further argument.

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous." Steve asked. He had known America back in World War II and had grown used to the man's cheerful presence, but he didn't see any of that freedom of spirit now. America's azure eyes were cold behind his glasses, no longer the color of the soft sky but of hard ice instead. His lips formed a thin line, hands fidgeting in the pockets of his bomber jacket. Steve knew America only looked deadly serious like that when 1) He had run out of fast food; America always got grouchy without his beloved hamburger or 2) It was a problem about England.

"Do I look like I care, Captain?" The young nation hissed, adjusting his glasses. "My boyfriend is being ruled by a fucking villain for God's sake! He must have been drugged. He's in danger. Not to mention he's been acting weird lately. France called me yesterday and said that England has started making his chair disappear! I know those two are always at each other's throats but he hasn't used his magic for ages! It's weird and rather creepy that he's picked it up again. There must be something wrong! "

"You think that England is in danger because he's started using his magic?" Tony quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, I give up. Countries sure are weird."

"Well then, aren't you my people? Let me go!" America practically snapped.

The Avengers were silent for a while at the sudden outburst. They all remembered clearly the time America had gone mad when England was bombed. It had been right after he was announced to be the host country of Olympic 2012 Summer Games. And Ảmerica had destroyed the training room of the Stark Tower, screaming about why his boss wouldn't let him go there to comfort his boyfriend. No one knew how he managed to sneak in the Tower, but it had taken both Thor and Steve to drag America out while Tony mourned for his house.

And the lesson that was learned? Never say 'No.' to a pissed off and emotional United States, and do not think for a second that the 'Special Relationship' was just a random political alliance.

"I don't think it would hurt if you come along." Fury sighed, too used to backing down before America. He was serving the nation, after all.

"Thank you, Director Fury." America's smile didn't reach his ears.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" America asked after he had just walked right in to his lover's house using the spare key. Now he was standing in England's living room, hands folded across his chest.

"What does it look like we are doing?" A raven haired man replied coldly. America assumed that was Loki. England perked his head up from its previous spot, which was clearly Loki's lap and smiled awkwardly at his lover.

"Hello America. Why didn't you tell me you would be visiting?"

"You didn't answer me. What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Ehm…reading?"

"While laying with your head on your King's lap?" America's eyes narrowed.

"Is it really an issue?" Loki rolled his eyes, ruffling the Brit's sandy blond hair. America wanted nothing more than to jump right in and kick Loki's ass. Screw Loki's position as the King of England, that damn spot was his!

He smiled coldly "You are cuddling with MY boyfriend. Of course I have an **issue**. A very serious one as a mater of fact." America hissed angrily.

"I'll assume that you either don't have an understanding of the idiosyncrasies that come with a relationship between a ruler and his country, or are just a very possessive lover." The God sighed, allowing England to sit up straight. "Seriously, you haven't ever cuddled with your ruler? How could you even cooperate with them?"

"I cooperate with my boss well enough, thank you very much. But we sure as hell don't cuddle." He frowned slightly.

"A shame. You Countries and Midgardians are quite confused. You never seem to take the time to build emotional bonds." Loki shrugged. "Well, I'll just leave you two for now, then." He stood up and in a blink of an eye appeared right in front of America's face. "Listen," his voice was deadly serious "If you dare to hurt Arthur, I will drag you down to Niflheim and present you to my daughter. Hela sure would love to add one more new creature to her collection of toys." The God threatened, emerald eyes turning to toxic green and suddenly disappeared as fast as when he appeared. He left America standing there, eyes wide with shock.

"America? Are you alright?" England said, moving to stand in front of his lover. "Sorry for that. Loki is still annoyed by the sudden visit of your super hero team."

The blue eyed nation seemed to snap out of his frozen state at those words. "Annoyed? He had the army aiming guns at them."

"They landed the quinjet near the Buckingham palace." The Brit pointed out patiently. He stepped closer, and rose on his toes a little to put his slender arms around the taller nation. "Bloody hell, America. I'm quite alright, don't worry." He smiled, patting the other man back in a calming gesture.

America still looked doubtful but eventually wrapped his arms around England's waist, placing his chin on his lover's soft hair. Seeing the island nation happy and relaxed like this made him relieved and rather surprised. He hadn't seen England be this willingly affectionate for a long time and felt a little jealous that the one who had changed him was Loki, not himself. Maybe the God wasn't completely affecting England in a bad way and America was just being paranoid. Maybe…

"You made France's chair disappear."

"Oh for God's sake that frog was telling stories behind my back?" England huffed. "If he is going to complain about his chair then I will simply push him over the balcony next time."

"I think you're getting more and more like your King." America raised an eyebrow.

"He is the God of Mischief, what do you expect? But then, I feel more like I'm getting back to my pirate days." The island nation smirked slightly. "Is that a problem?" He asked. His fingers teasingly traced down America's chest, knowing full well how he like that.

"Hmm, maybe not." Alfred tilted his head and his eyes did a quick glance of Arthur's body. "Truthfully, it's rather sexy."

"And I'm guessing you didn't come half way around the world just to complain about my King, right?" England said, leaning closer, their lips almost touching.

America smirked "Of course not, lil' darlin'." he grinned before leaning in to seal the kiss.

* * *

As they laid in England's king-sized bed America nuzzled his lover's pale neck affectionately, feeling completely warm and satisfied. At least he now knew that Loki did not wish to object to their relationship. However, the fact that England's king was now dating Captain America was rather scandalous and America was not exactly sure how to deal with.

"It's weird, isn't it?" America whispered. "How you are dating me and your King is dating one of my super heroes. In fact my first super hero." America asked, turning England around to face him.

"I suppose so." England chuckled. "But it makes things easier, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Remind me to tease Steve about this later." America grinned.

"Don't be mean." England scolded.

"Yeah, yeah I know." America laughed, wrapping his arms around England as the other wiggled closer. Their warm bodies pressed against one another.

They laid like that for a long time, just enjoying the warm feeling of being together. Moments like this were so peaceful that England wished it would last forever. Just him and America, leaving all duties and responsibilities that was part of being a nation behind. This was when they were truly aware that they had feelings too. That they were the same like any normal human. This was when they felt loved.

But life wasn't easy. No, it never was and never would be.

Suddenly, Loki appeared out of nowhere; startling the duo. England immediately felt all the blood in his body run straight to his usually white cheeks. It happened so fast that he was scared he would actually burst a blood vessel. Having your boss burst into your room while you were in the state of undress and in bed with another man was not something anyone would expect to happen. Then again, it wasn't the first time he had to deal with an embarrassing circumstance like this. Churchill had developed a weird and rather creepy habit of walking on him and America every time he felt like it and didn't even bother to fake a surprised look.

"I'd like to inform you that your time with my country is over now, Mr. United States. I wish to talk with Arthur, so I politely ask that you leave." Loki stated. His eyes were as cold as ice, a too forced-neutral expression on his face.

"Loki? What happened?" England asked concernedly. He could see the depression and sadness twisted in those emerald eyes. The Brit had grown accustomed to that face, after all. He had seen it countless times in his glory days as the British Empire, when he looked in the mirror on the wall.

"I'll tell you when he leaves." The God replied, wrinkling his nose. "Oh wait, I don't want to get into an argument with the United States now. Pardon me, Sir." As Loki said that, America felt himself being embraced by darkness and when he opened his eyes, he was back at the White House. Thank god he was, for some reason or another, now in a fully dressed state. Still, he was confused as hell. He cursed.

"So tell me, what has bothered you?" England, now dressed in his pajamas, asked while sitting down on the edge of the bed with Loki.

The God didn't say anything at first, instead leaning in and resting his head in England's lap. The British nation was unfazed by that now-usual action and brought a hand up to comb through his King's raven locks like he had done so many times in the past with Canada and America. It was a natural thing for him to do. Loki accepted the comforting gesture and let his eyes flutter closed.

"Steve said people in the UK don't love me." He exhaled slowly, voice wavering. "I would seem he doesn't like me anymore either."

The island nation was rather taken aback by that. He knew Steve was a polite and upstanding young man. So how could he say such things? But then again, he was Captain America. And America could sometimes be clueless and harshly cruel too. It must have something to do with being a personification of the same country.

"Listen, Loki." England said gently, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Loki's ear. "I am the United Kingdom, I know what my- no, our people think. They all love you, truly love you. You should not let anyone tell you otherwise. And you must know that I would not let anyone take away the crown that easily, had they not proven they were good enough for the throne. Why don't you think about the fact that I didn't kick you out of the palace the first time we met? I don't just obediently serve anyone who has the crown on their head, you know. And you always tell me that you do what you want, right? You are fearless, noble and strong, my King. You have to remember that."

Loki stiffed a little and then started to relax. He just laid still like that for a while and then slowly looked up to meet England's warm gaze. Green met green, and both smiled.

"My mother was right. I should have asked you before I let myself drown in misery and insecurity like that." Loki sighed. "A country would never lie to his King right, Arthur?"

"Never." England replied warmly. "You must be tired now. Sleep, my King. I'll stay here with you." He said before he started to hum an old nursery rhyme. The tone was a bit sad and yet peaceful. Even Loki could feel its ancient melody through those harmonious notes. It was as if calling for memories of days that had long been out of reach. With a sigh of relief, he closed his eyes and let his country's sweet voice lure him into a carefree sleep.

* * *

**AN: ** Loki feels...*explode* The last chapter will be up tomorrow :D


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I'm late (again) *facepalm* So yeah...this is the last chapter. Enjoy~

(The italicized part is from the original fic)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Loki dreamt of a golden field.

The God stood there, feeling a bit lost in a vast piece of land. The sun was shining, rabbits jumping here and there, tails white and fluffy as little snow balls. He could feel the wind blowing through his hair, tickling his chin and bringing with it a calm, fresh smell of wheat. It was oddly strange and yet familiar.

Where was he? He had never been to this place before. This was surely a dream, but why did he feel an abnormal aura around here?

Was it…magic?

The realization hit him right when he touched the wheat and his hand went right through it. Someone had used magic to get him into this dream. So this was not his, it belonged to another person. And the dreamer had wanted him to see it. Just as he was about to wonder who, Loki smelled a light scene of forest mixed with honey and wild flowers. It was fresh, natural, and yet made a warm feeling spread across his chest. He only knew one person who had that kind of delicately subtle magic.

"Engwand! You are back!" A cheerful voice rang through the field. Loki turned his head and saw a small laughing child running in his direction.

What?

The God was about to get out of the way when the kid just simply ran through him like he was nothing but thin air. He turned just in time to see the boy jump into another man's embrace. Loki was dumbfounded for a moment because 1) Arthur was the one hugging the child and 2) was that the younger version of America... wearing a dress?

"Engwanddd~!" The kid purred, rubbing his cheek on England's cheek. "Why were you gone for so long this time? I missed you."

Loki grimaced slightly at the boy's wrong pronunciation. Engwand? Luckily he wasn't trying to take over this realm at this time. It would be awkward to hear a country calling him 'Woki' all day.

"Sorry America. A lot of things happened and I needed to deal with more troubles." Arthur sighed, ruffling America's hair. "But I am here now. I brought you a special present."

"Wow! What is it?"

"I left it at home. Shall we go back and see what it is?" Arthur asked, smiling warmly. Loki could see love and adoration sparkled in his emerald eyes.

"Yes! Yes! Let's go, Engwand!" America exclaimed excitedly, tugging at Arthur's shirt. The other chuckled slightly and turned his back toward Loki, heading in the opposite direction.

Loki watched as they disappeared, wondering what just happened. Arthur looked so different. More happy than Loki ever saw him in the present time. His smile was sincere and warm. His eyes were full of emotions. No mask was worn and no fake attempt to not feel was present. It was so…natural. The Arthur Loki had seen everyday was always grouchy and sarcastic like Loki himself. However, he had begun to smile a bit more lately and it made the God feel protective over his country, because he could still see the pain that was visible in his eyes.

This past version of Arthur was different. Loki was well-aware of those bandages on his hands and some scratches on his face, but they seemed only to be some physical wounds that would heal eventually. Aside from that, Loki knew that his country was truly happy at this time. No emotional hurt could be seen, making the God wondered if this time belong to another world. A world where they were mere mortals that could live a happy and normal life.

The scene suddenly drifted away. Loki felt the world spin and in a blink of an eye, he was standing in a muddy valley. The rain poured down harmlessly through his ghost like form. He looked up surprisingly at the sky that was no longer bright and blue but dull and grey. Something in his stomach churned slightly. This scene made him feel like he had been washed over with a wave of depression. It reminded him so much of those lonely days in Asgard, waiting for Thor or crying himself to sleep after he had been nagged or bullied. Such were the memories that he didn't want to remember now.

Loki turned his gaze away from that angry sky and saw something that made his heart stop. Standing in front of him was Arthur and America, both in their revolutionary military uniforms with Arthur in red and America in blue. But what surprised him the most was the fact that Arthur was curling up on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. America just stood there, watching him with a sad expression. Loki felt an urge to step forward and hug his nation but knew it would be futile, so instead he just kept standing there and staring in disbelief. The love and strong bond between them was nowhere to be seen now. What remained was just hatred, broken trust, and silent begging screams_. Why? Why do you want to leave? What have I done wrong? Please. Come back…_

The tension was so heavy and real that Loki could feel it lurking around them, tattooed intricate pain to their hearts and their souls. Yet nobody said a word, just the dulling sounds of raindrops hitting the ground, breaking into thousands of pieces like crystal glass.

Again the scene changed, the dull sky, the dark mud stained with crimson blood, the color of red and blue reflected the duty of a nation, it all drifted away. Loki's surroundings became like a fast running film and he watched in sadness and sympathy as he saw how Arthur had changed slowly day after that day. The happy emerald eyes were now lifeless and cold. His soft and full of love voice now laced with malice, each word coming from the now-Empire's mouth was dripping with venom. Loki thought he was seeing himself for the first time without a mirror.

Was this why he was attached so much to Arthur rather than other countries?

The God felt warmth spread in his chest as more memories passed with Arthur and America's steadily developed relationship during World War II. The night they shared a shy unexpected first kiss, the way Arthur's cheeks became more adorable every time he blushed. The light had slowly but surely came back into his eyes, the mental scars were healing as the broken trust was mended. And Arthur... after so many years of being the world's super power, now simply stood back and watched as his Empire fell into pieces, a true smile graced his lips. He was tired, but happy... because Arthur found America. Because that boy came back. Just like Loki's mother had dived after him when he had fallen from the Bilfrost, had showed him he was still loved and given him courage.

Loki and Arthur had both been freed from the lonely life. There were still scars that had yet to fade away, but they had been freed and that was the point. They had found a person to trust and love and be trusted and be loved in return. Fate had led two souls with the same past meet each other.

The God finally understood.

* * *

Loki woke up as he felt a wetness on his cheek. Bringing up a slender finger, he touched a small tear that was rolling down and realized he had been crying in his sleep. How strange, he hadn't cried for such a long time.

"You didn't sleep last night?" It came out like a statement more than a question as Loki looked up and saw Arthur smiling down at him.

"It is hard to sleep when you have a Norse God on your lap, is it not?" Arthur chuckled despite his teary eyes.

"That's you, right? You used your magic to show me your past." Loki said gently, caressing the nation's cheek. His hand was soon wet with tears.

Arthur just nodded and the God smiled in sympathy. Those were memories that were better been showed than told. After all, he and Arthur were the same: a lonely child, a betrayed adult, a monster of a man. A Norse God of Mischief and a rainy island. How odd did that sound?

"We make an abnormal team, huh?" Loki asked.

"Indeed, we do, my King." Arthur replied. "We do."

* * *

After that night, Loki had become very enthusiastic in improving the UK's economy. England could even swear that the brand new oil field that had been discovered in British water was not there before. Loki had really restored him to his old glory days. England could feel power and wealth ran through his vein as everyday a ridiculously large amount would just jump right to his lap.

The UK was no longer in a recession. Life had changed to become more comfortable and prosperable. People were happy and everyone loved the King. England's relationship with his siblings was better, and when he stood in front of a mirror, England could see his sandy blond hair was now threaded with sparkling gold light, his eyes looked more like a forest after a rain, and his skin was still pale but less lifeless. But above all things, he was truly happy this time. There was nothing burdened his heart like when he was the British Empire. He had a great King, loyal army, and wonderful people. He was not alone.

And the fact that England was helping out America's economy, after the devastating bank scandals, just made every day of his life more perfect. The younger nation was improving everyday due to the UK's investment in the other nations companies. The two men had more time hang out with one another and became, what was considered, a golden couple among other countries again.

But despite all of that, America still didn't feel comfortable around Loki. England soon discovered why. Not only had the God became enthusiastic in improving the UK's economy, but also was very overprotective toward England. The American nation had always been threatened every time he visited his lover. England didn't know what his King had said but it was enough to make one of the world's super powers face pale whenever he met him, so it must be something rather horrific. America was not one to be easily scared... unless he was watching horror movies.

"I think he is using me as a scapegoat to get his revenge on Captain America." America grumbled as England sat in his lap knitting a scarf.

"Don't be ridiculous." The island nation rolled his eyes. "Loki just…ehm…I don't know. But I'm sure he likes you more than you think."

"Yeah, yeah. He must like me very much to want to threaten to throw me out a window like he did with Tony." America mumbled, frowning. "He shouldn't direct his anger at me! I'm America, not Captain America!"

England paused his working and sighed, patting his lover's cheek. "Don't worry, love. It'll be alright soon." He said gently.

"I hope you are right." America sighed, dropping his head on England's shoulder.

* * *

The next few days saw a dramatic change in Loki's attitude. At first, England had panicked when he stepped in his office room to find his King sitting by the window giggling to himself. But after seeing Captain America had come to pick Loki up, he finally understood and felt strangely relieved. At least those two made up, so now his relationship with America wouldn't be on the edge of being forbidden anymore.

As time passed by, England started to get used to Steve's usual visits and got to know the man more. He had to admit that Steve made a wonderful partner for Loki and his sanity might be helping to keep his King's sometimes too-genius-that-it-turned-to-mad mind in control. Just in case he had some dangerous ideas like kidnapping other personifications of countries that had dared provoked Great Britain again. As it was France was scared for his life, which England was perfectly fine with.

* * *

"So we are good now?" America asked, tilting his head one aside.

"Yes. I think so. Judging from the fact that I accidentally walked in on them when I entered MY office this morning." England grumbled, storming up the stairs with America at his side.

"Well, everyone in the Avengers has at least walked in on us once." America pointed out. "Seriously, they don't even bother to use the rest room on Fridays now- Hey!" The younger nation yelped as England pinched his shoulder.

"Don't remind me of that!" The smaller nation snapped, his face burned with embarrassment.

"It's not my fault that you are really vocal! I think half of SHIELD could here you on those days." America still teased even though he was rubbing his sore shoulder. England had sure put a little more force than necessary into that pinch.

"Oh for God's sake." The Brit rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and get the bloody lovebirds down for dinner, will you?"

They were just outside the door of Loki and Steve's shared room when England paused as he caught a bit of the conversation going on inside.

_"You know, you are spending so much time here now we should get you a new name and costume."_

_"I can't be Captain America anymore?" _

_"Not unless you are willing to be subjugated," Loki said with a laugh. "I'll sit on the throne with you lounging at my feet."_

_"Maybe I could be Captain Switzerland? That way I'd always be neutral."_

_"What about Captain Britain?" Loki asked, excitedly. "You could be Captain Britain!"_

_"I think that name's already taken."_

_"Oh, what a shame."_

"He wantes to ...what!?" America growled. His eyes wide with horror. "Not a chance in hell."

"Shut up, git!" England hushed. "We are in fact eavesdropping right now! It's not only impolite but also against the law!"

"But that's totally not cool! Besides I don't think they will be coming down any time soon." America grimaced as he heard a moan from the others side of the door.

"Yeah, I think so too." The island nation frowned. A dark blush colored his cheeks and America started shamelessly ogling.

"You look pretty cute when you pout, England." He remarked. He stepped forward, throwing the other man over his board shoulder.

"Wha- What are you doing, git? Let me go at once!" England yelped, trying to squirm out of his lover's strong grip but found himself trapped.

"Ahhh but my hero and your King are having fun, so it's fair that we can have some too, eh?" America laughed cheerfully, walking away. "A closet would do it."

"Are you crazy? is waiting!"

"I remember she said we didn't need to feel rushed. I take what she says literally, you know." America said in a sing song voice.

"Wait! Wait! America!" England shrieked.

Downstairs Frigga smiled to herself. "My, I should go outside to get some fresh air with Sleipnir. I don't really like noises." The Goddness chuckled lightly before she got up and left.

~End~

* * *

**AN: **I still have a lot of ideas to this but I think it's enough now :3 I hope you all like it :D

Special thanks to PixieDust291 for helping me beta and Lula Madison for giving me permission to write this.

Reviews would be lovely.

See you next time in my up-coming Gami!AU USUK fanfic XD

~Albi~


End file.
